Annie, fall
by rage8reaker
Summary: Basically from Annie's point of view from when she tried to capture Eren to when she encased herself in the crystal. Mikasa tries to reach out to her at the end with some Mikanni.


The last thing she remembered was seeing Mikasa above her hanging by her maneuver gear. She remembered fighting Eren. The roars that emitted from his titan form, her instinct was to escape. Climb over the wall and she would be free, but Ackerman had prevented such a foolish wish. In truth, she did remember killing all those soldiers who died in vain to take her down. The toll it had taken on others she had no idea of, she didn't realize who they were. Annie had been set on her goal of capturing Eren during the expedition. Mikasa's expression was evident in her memory when she had managed to capture Eren. How many times would she have to watch her world be taken away from her before her eyes? Annie didn't want to think about it. Her mission seemed so successful at first, but the soldier's fierce determination to take Eren back would not stop her from fighting Annie.

With the skill and motive of humanity's strongest soldiers, the brunette was unfortunately recaptured by Mikasa and Levi to her dismay. Annie never knew she could even produce tears as a titan until now. After all she went through, all the lives that she had taken in vain, she failed. The blonde's mission and purpose destroyed in a swift cut to her mouth. She remembered sitting there, thinking over and over about how she failed to capture Eren, tears flowing down her titan face. Thankfully no one else saw, but they probably wouldn't think anything of it. The next morning she showed up late in reporting to their superior with her so called comrades of the Military Police Brigade.

_I'm a failure as a soldier._

The words repeating in her head cut into Annie like a knife. Digging and twisting prolonging the pain she felt from the failed mission. She ignored the comments from the others about her tardiness. The blonde continued to play along being a so called soldier. A title she saw herself nowhere near of deserving. Hearing that the Survey Corps would be transporting Eren into the district to hand him over, the opportunity to confront him came once more. Little known to her knowledge, they were actually here in the Stohess district for Annie. Later into the day, she was actually confronted by Armin. The words exchanged between them seemed so naïve. Did she really look like a good person to him? After all she's done, how could the thought even cross his mind like that? It seemed off, and it wasn't long until she figured out what was really going on with Armin's plan. Before going underground, she didn't make any moves to follow Armin and the two others with him. These three always seemed to be together, but seeing her again brought some peace to her mind. Mostly that she wasn't dead yet. That and Mikasa seemed to be the only one who could ever propose a challenge to her own skill. The attempt to capture her was futile and changing into a titan seemed like the better option. Fighting Eren as a titan seemed more terrifying than usual. She couldn't risk sacrificing any more lives in vain which compelled her to fight him in a open area where no civilians seemed to be. Even in her own titan form, Annie could the rage and blood lust in his eyes. He was determined to kill her in cold blood. She couldn't tell what was going on in his mind, but it was all too evident in his eyes.

After seeing Mikasa making her fall when she tried to escape, her mind flashed back to that talk with her father.

_You can make the whole world your enemy. Even if the whole world hates you, your dad will always be on your side!_

Tears threatened to emerge as she resided within her titan form, why was she remembered that now of all times? Annie wasn't entirely aware of Eren's rage and that he was about to eat her threatening to bite out the nape of her titan neck. Maybe this was what she deserved.

_So promise me that you will return._

The tears streamed down her face as Eren bit off the nape of the titan neck to reveal the blonde. Thankfully Corporal Levi intervened in time to cut Eren out of his titan form before he could actually eat Annie. Reacting to what seemed like instinct, she encased herself in crystal. The voices she heard faintly were yelling at her for to come out as they desperately tried to break the crystal in vain.

Being transported deep underground; she had no idea of her location. The only comfort she found were in her own thoughts as she dwelled within her crystal prison. After much convincing, Mikasa had been allowed to see the blonde as Hanji stood guard outside the room seeing that the black haired soldier had something personal to say to Annie in an attempt to speak out to her.

Touching the firm crystal gently, she looked at the blonde within the her own self made prison, "Why would you do this? How could take all those lives? At what cost was it ever worth it?!" Biting down on her lower lip, she let out a shaky breath, "We seemed so alike, we both lost everything and didn't have so much left. You never said much, but through your actions it was like we communicated that way." The soldier looked down slightly, "How could you pretend to play along with us for so long? What did you get out of lying to everyone about who you really were?! Did you want to gain our trust?! I never trusted you, as much as I wanted to believe.." She covered her mouth silencing her cracking voice for a moment, fighting back tears that threatened to emerge.

Mikasa never saw herself becoming attached to anyone else other than Eren, he was the one who saved her such a long time ago and even gave her a home when she had nothing left. "I-I wanted to believe that I could trust you. I had lost everything and Eren was all I had left. And you had the audacity to take that away from me! Why would you do that? After losing everything, why would you take away the one person left who mattered to me away? Damn it say something! I want answers, Annie!" She banged her fist on the crystal prison. Her attempts to the blonde seemed to pathetic. "Just when you started to matter to me..you go and do these terrible things. What more is it going to take for you to understand that you didn't need to always be on your own?"

Sliding down against the crystal, she fell to her knees feeling her tears hit the ground. Her heart ached; she wanted to hear Annie speak back to her. To tell Mikasa that she was acting foolish and that she tears didn't suit her.

"I wanted to be on your side.."


End file.
